


We Won't Need Luck This Time (but just in case)

by Lia404



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Traditions, Wedding Planner!Luna, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia404/pseuds/Lia404
Summary: It was the most beautiful day of their lives, and Luna was adamant they followed tradition.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856965
Comments: 22
Kudos: 18





	We Won't Need Luck This Time (but just in case)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for January 2021 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge.  
> Prompt: "Borrowed"  
> Word count: 117

Luna's wedding-planning services were fantastic, if slightly unpredictable.

"But Luna, it's for Muggle brides!"  
"It's for  _ good luck _ , Harry."

Draco smirked. His husband-to-be sighed and fiddled with the signet ring dug from the Potters' vault.

**Something old.**

Harry adjusted frameless glasses that emphasized the green of his eyes.

**Something new.**

" **Something blue** !" Luna chanted, adding a blue carnation that promptly started singing on Harry's lapel. Draco snickered. Luna frowned, as if only noticing him.

"Draco, you're not meant to see..."  
"I'm here for  **something borrowed** ."

Draco opened his hand. Harry's eyes widened.

"Last time you borrowed it, you saved the world. You heard the expert:  _ it's for good luck, Harry _ ."

Harry beamed and picked up the wand.

**Author's Note:**

> 117 words is SO SHORT.
> 
> Alright, onto commenting all other 56 entries I failed to comment this month...
> 
> Thanks for having me again for this first drabble challenge of the year! <3


End file.
